Deleted - A Pokemon Story
by YourLocalMudkip
Summary: A story based on the release of Pokemon in the Pokemon games. No longer a short story as there is now a second chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Deletion

_Deleted_ – a Pokemon short story

By Mudkip

Yep – One of my shortest Fan Fictions ever. Less than 500 words, according to Microsoft Word. Not including the area before the story.

What I think occasionally happens when a Pokemon is released.

**Keep in mind that in this fanfiction, Paul is 25 years of age, and at the end, is 28 years of age. This is due to the fact that no normal eleven year old not part of Team Rocket could be that cruel to a Pokemon - not even Paul.**

Paul thought to himself.

"My starter is useless. Now that I have my level 100 Zygarde that I 'totally' got legitimately from some guy named "FakePkmnMaker" in a Wonder Trade, I might as well release it. Well, by release, I mean delete," he thought.

Pokemon Center

11:37pm

"Welcome to the Pokemon center. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asks.

"I need to go to the PC," Paul replies.

"Okay, well, there's only one available, and that one's right over… there," Nurse Joy says.

Paul turned to the PC. It was old and looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Just to clarify, releasing Pokemon there will delete them and they will never be found, ever again," Nurse Joy says.

Paul didn't say anything. He walked up to the PC and switched it on.

Paul selected the "Deposit Pokemon" option. He deposited his starter – a Turtwig that he somehow got in Kalos – and went back to the menu. He then selected the "Move Pokemon" option.

He tapped on Turtwig.

He was nearing the "Release" button.

"Oh, crud, he's going to release me…" the Turtwig thought.

Suddenly, he felt himself disappearing.

Then, there was nothing.

Silence was heard all over the PC. Any Pokemon in the PC could hear it. Nothing.

_Deleted_.

Pokemon League

12:03pm

Pokemon Center

Paul thought to himself. "My Zygarde is useless now. Now that I have this Mew that was TOTALLY legit from this guy named 'ThePkmnHax0r', I might as well release the Zygarde."

"This is Nurse Joy, how may I help you?" she asks.

"I'd like to release a Pokemon," Paul replies.

"Are you sure? You won't get it back," Nurse Joy says.

"Yes. Here's my Zygarde," Paul says.

Zygarde, in his Poke Ball, knew he was going to get released. He was happy he wasn't going to get deleted, like the Turtwig was a couple months ago.

However, he felt himself disappear. Slowly, his hand disappeared – then the legs – then the rest of the body.

Then, there was nothing.

_Deleted_.

Every Pokemon feared this. Getting deleted was the worst thing that could ever happen. They would slowly disappear, then there would be… nothing. They saw it with their own eyes.

Paul's house

Kalos

7:23pm

3 years later

Paul was not a Pokemon Trainer anymore. He wasn't going to give his brother his old Pokemon. He decided to release them.

"Are you sure you would like to release that Pokemon?" the PC asks.

Paul confirms.

"Are you sure you would like to release that Pokemon?" the PC asks.

Paul confirms.

"Are you sure you would like to release that Pokemon?" the PC asks.

Paul confirms.

With that, all of his Pokemon were released.

Never to be seen again.

_Deleted_.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chosen One

Deleted - Chapter 2: The Chosen One

The Pokemon find themselves in a strange void. What is this place? Why is it completely black? Why were they there? Nobody knew for sure. A long, awkward silence reigned on for several minutes.

Finally, someone spoke up.

"Where are we?" asked this creature. The creature revealed itself to be Turtwig, the starter that Paul had originally gotten. "Why are we in this place?"

Another creature replied. "We are in the distortion world," it stated. "This is also what I like to call 'where Pokemon go to die'."

A Mawile was walking with its trainer to the Pokemon Center. Who was this trainer? It was none other than Brock, the Pokemon breeder.

"Come on, little guy," he said. "I'll release you at the Pokemon center."

Unbeknownst to Brock, "releasing" a Pokemon using the PC only meant one thing.

Deletion.

Mawile thought in their Pokeball. "So this is it," it thought. "This is how I'm going to die."

Mawile decided to go to sleep.

After going nuts while talking to Nurse Joy, Brock asked, "Where is the PC?"

Nurse Joy replied. "It's right at that corner," she said.

"Alright, thanks... I need to release this little guy," said Brock.

Nurse Joy said nothing. This Nurse Joy had only started working at that Pokemon Center. She was not aware of Pokemon deletion.

"Goodbye, little guy," said Brock as he placed the Pokeball on the transporter.

He pressed "Release".

The Pokeball disappeared. Brock sighed. "Hope you have fun, wherever you go..."

Mawile woke up. Where was he? What was he doing here? This was not like the Pokeball that Mawile had fallen asleep in. Then, it hit Mawile: He had been deleted.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he asked, desperate to talk to someone... anyone. A Turtwig emerged from the darkness.

"Hello... and welcome to the Distortion World," said Turtwig, "Where Pokemon go to die."

A Zygrade slowly approached behind him. "Gravity is distorted here. Water doesn't fall, food does not digest, and things do not stick together," it stated. "In a nutshell, unless we find Giratina, we're screwed."

"Somebody called my name?" a voice said, emerging from the shadows. This was none other than Giratina, lord of the Distortion World.

"Yes," stated Zygarde. "We would like an an escape."

"I am not allowed to do so," said Giratina. "I have been forced to keep all released Pokemon in the Distortion World."

"Who is forcing this against you?" asked Turtwig.

"Nurse Joy," Giratina replied. "I don't want to keep anyone in here, but I'm being forced to..."

"Have you tried fighting the force?" asked Zygarde.

"It is impossible," said Giratina. "Only a chosen one can free me from this force."

"Well, who is this chosen one?" asked Turtwig.

"It is none other than a human," stated Giratina," but he has not been born yet.

"Who is this human that you speak of?" asked Mawile. Turtwig looks at Mawile, surprised that Mawile was listening the whole time.

"This chosen one... is related to Mew..." said Giratina. "He will not be born for about 5 years."

"Who is this chosen one?" asked Turtwig. He wonders if this chosen one has a good heart.

"His name... is Ash Ketchum."

"Will he save us?" asked Mawile.

"One does not age in the Distortion World," replied Giratina. "He will come... we just have to wait.

Ash Ketchum woke up in his bedroom in Pallet Town. "Sweet!" he thought. "It's my eleventh birthday!"

He steps on the floor, but unbeknownst to him, Pikachu is sleeping there.

Pikachu woke up annoyed. He quickly thundershocked Ash.

"Sorry, buddy," said Ash. "I'm in a rush!"

Pikachu accepts the apology and follows him downstairs.

His mother was waiting for him downstairs. "Happy birthday, Ash!" she said. "I know how much you want to travel, but could you at least eat this cake?"

"Sure thing, mom," said Ash.

Ash proceeded to gobble his slice of cake in one bite.

"Want some, Pikachu?" he offered.

"Pika, pika pika! (there isn't any left!)," Pikachu replies.

"You should probably drink something to wash i-" his mother starts. She never got to finish, as Ash chugs down some water from his Kanto-themed water bottle.

"Gottagotoprofessoroak'smomokaythanksbye!" said Ash, rushing to Professor Oak's lab. "Come on, Pikachu!"

"You should probably not run after you eat and drink lots of water!" his mother called out.

Ash ignores this comment. Shortly after, however, he gets a stomachache.

"Ugh... I don't feel too good," Ash said and fell to the ground.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu said.

"Just give me a minute," replied Ash.

...

Pikachu fiddled with Ash's Pokedex. "Pika, pika-pi!" says Pikachu.

"That's interesting, Pikachu! We better go tell Professor Oak in the lab," Ash replies.

Ash was about to enter the lab, but a voice stopped him. "Wait," the voice said. "Listen to me."

"What is it?," Ash thought.

"I need you to go to the Distortion World," the voice replies.

"Hold on, how are you reading my thoughts?" thought/asked Ash.

"Eh, telepathy," the voice replied. "That's not the point! The point is that you need to save some Pokemon from the Distortion World!"

"I... don't get it?" thought Ash.

Pikachu stares at Ash the whole time, confused.

"Don't worry buddy, it's... it's just a weird voice," said Ash, trying to reassure Pikachu.

Pikachu goes back to fiddling with Ash's Pokedex.

"You don't understand. It's something complicated that has to do with Pokemon Centers, but basically, a bunch of Pokemon got teleported to the Distorted World and you need to bring them back," said the voice.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Ash. He had been to the Distorted World before and did not want to risk getting lost again.

"It is, but there is something special about you," the voice replied.

"And what may that be?" Ash asked.

"You are a trainer. You are special. You treat all of your Pokemon with respect and treat them with care. Even when they are at Professor Oak's lab, you say hello to every one of your Pokemon. Yes, Ash... You... are the Chosen One," said the voice.

"Really?" asked Ash. "I'm the chosen one? Again?"

"Yes, you are the chosen one again," the voice said. "However, that's not important right now... we need to complete the task at hand. I'll answer more of your questions later,"

"Alright," replied Ash. "May I bring Pikachu?"

"Of course, of course," the voice replied. "Be sure to recap everything to him, though..."

"Alright, I will," said Ash. "I am ready."

"Now, let the teleportation begin..."

With that, Ash and Pikachu were transported into the Distortion World.


End file.
